dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Iryu Sousa
Details *'Title:' 遺留捜査 *'Title (romaji):' Iryu Sousa *'Also known as:' CSI: Crime Scene Talks *'Genre:' Crime, suspense *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 14.3% *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Apr-13 to 2011-Jun-22 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 *'Theme songs:' Kioku by MISIA Synopsis "Iryu Sousa" depicts the work of a group of detectives who solve murder cases by looking for clues in the articles left by victims. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kanjiya Shihori as Oda Miyuki *Sano Shiro as Sone Takeo *Osugi Ren as Kagami Toru *Mizuno Maki as Eto Natsuko *Fujii Anna as Ohashi Hiromi (ep9) Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 2 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.53% *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-12 to 2012-Sep-06 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Ai wo Oshiete by Yamashita Tatsuro Synopsis Satoshi Itomura portrays an assistant police investigator who belongs to the Metropolitan Police Department’s Scientific Investigation Team. They collect scientific evidence and piece together fragments of information in order to help build a story behind criminal cases. Itomura often does not care about the scientific approach and instead pays a great deal of attention to the things the victims always carried with them or treasured, like the toys from their childhoods. And he focuses on these things because they usually carry the victim’s last message. Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Saito Yuki as Mizusawa Kyoko *Tanaka Tetsushi as Nagase Kiyofumi *Okada Yoshinori as Ninomiya Koichi *Yashima Norito as Sakuma Yuji *Mizuno Maki as Eto Natsuko *Masana Bokuzo as Sendo Takumi *Miyake Yuji as Takahiko Azuma *Mashima Hidekazu as Tomoya Shusuke Guests *Yoshida Eisaku as Machida Masayoshi (ep1) *Kurokawa Mei as Kagami Megumi (ep1) *Suda Ryuga as young Kimura Keisuke (ep1) *Osugi Ren as Kagami Toru (ep1) *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru (ep1,5,8) *Akama Mariko as Nagai Keiko (ep2) *Takahashi Kaori as Hirata Yoko (ep4) *Miwa Hitomi (三輪ひとみ) as Shiratori Yukari (ep4) *Harada Natsuki as Nagase Sae (ep5) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 3 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership rating:' 11.5% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Apr-17 to 2013-Jun-12 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Yasashii Kaze ga Fuitara by Oda Kazumasa Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Saito Yuki as Mizusawa Kyoko *Okada Yoshinori as Ninomiya Koichi *Masana Bokuzo as Sendo Takumi *Yashima Norito as Sakuma Yuji *Miyake Yuji as Takahiko Azuma *Shigenai Mayu as young Endo Mariko (ep1) *Suda Kohaku as Minegishi Yuriko (ep5) *Fujimoto Kanata (ep6) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Special 1 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 14.0% *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Nov-10 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Yasashii Kaze ga Fuitara by Oda Kazumasa Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi Special 2 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 12.8% *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Aug-09 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Saito Yuki as Mizusawa Kyozo *Masana Bokuzo as Sendo Takumi *Mashima Hidekazu as Toyama Shusuke *Namioka Kazuki as Yokoyama Keiisa *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Nishimura Masahiko as Morita Sosuke *Miyake Yuji as Azuki Takahiko *Fukushi Seiji *Kurokawa Tomoka *Satoi Kenta *Saiki Shigeru *Masuoka Toru *Suda Kohaku as Morikawa Rin Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Oishi Tetsuya *'General Producer:' Sato Ryoichi (佐藤凉一), Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Maruyama Shinya (丸山真哉), Wasano Kenichi (和佐野健一) *'Director:' Shichitaka Go (七髙剛) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Special 3 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 12.7% *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-19 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi Special 4 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 11.0% *'Broadcast date:' 2015-May-17 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi Season 4 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.73% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-13 to 2017-Sep-14 *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 *'Theme song:' Chiisana Fuukei by Oda Kazumasa Synopsis Satoshi Itomura is now in Kyoto, working for the 1st Investigation Division of the Kyoto Prefectural Police Station. The 1st investigation division deals with the most difficult cases. Can Itomura investigate in his own way focusing on things that the victims always carried and treasured in order to solve the cases and bring closure to the family of victims in Kyoto? Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki as Kanzaki Rio *Toda Keiko as Sakura Michika *Nagai Masaru as Amamiya Hiroshi *Izumi Soji (和泉崇司) as Takase Nobuhiko *Miyazaki Karen as Takizawa Ayako *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Danta Yasunori as Hiyama Wataru Guests *Ito Shiro as Kurosawa Konosuke (ep1) *Zaizen Naomi as Osabe Reiko (ep1) *Minamisawa Nao as Hayasaka Nozomi (ep1) *Masu Takeshi as Morikawa Masahiko (ep1) *Nomura Hironobu as Yaegashi (ep1) *Tonesaku Toshihide (ep1) *Kongochi Takeshi (金剛地武志) (ep1) *Sakai Wakana as Nishizaki Michiru (ep2) *Kondo Koen as Akagi Kazuo (ep2) *Terada Kokoro as Nishizaki Yuuta (ep2) *Matsui Kimie (ep3) *Oka Mayumi (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Oishi Tetsuya, Morishita Tadashi (森下直) *'General Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Chief Producer:' Sato Ryoichi (佐藤凉一) *'Producer:' Fujisaki Emi (藤崎絵三), Maruyama Shinya (丸山真哉) *'Director:' Kanesaki Ryosuke (兼﨑涼介), Hasegawa Yasushi (長谷川康), Hama Tatsuya (濱龍也) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Season 5 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.33% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-12 to 2018-Sep-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 *'Theme songs:' :*''Yasashii Kaze ga Fuitara'' by Oda Kazumasa (ep1,4,6,8) :*''Chiisana Fuukei'' by Oda Kazumasa (ep2-3,5,7,9) Synopsis The quirky detective Itomura is back again! He is now with Special Crime Management and Control Office at the Kyoto Police. The fifth season takes on new casts in Kyoto and challenge further difficulties. Can Itomura continue to investigate in his own way focusing on things that the victims always carried and treasured in order to solve the cases and bring closure to the family of victims in Kyoto? Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki *Nagai Masaru *Miyazaki Karen *Kajihara Zen *Komoto Masahiro *Toda Keiko *Nakayama Shinobu (ep4) Special 5 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.4% *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Nov-11 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki *Nagai Masaru *Miyazaki Karen *Enari Kazuki *Maro Akaji *Hayashi Yasufumi *Yamamoto Mirai *Toda Keiko Special 6 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Broadcast date:' 2019-Feb-24 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00-23:05 Synopsis The eccentric detective who looks for clues in articles left by victims is back again in a winter special, this time involving an orchestra, diamonds, and folded paper cranes. Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki as Kanzaki Rio *Toda Keiko as Sakura Michika *Nagai Masaru as Amamiya Hiroshi *Kajihara Zen as Iwata Nobuyuki *Miyazaki Karen as Takizawa Ayako *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Danta Yasunori as Hiyama Wataru *Murakami Jun as Himeno Tsuyoshi *Fujimoto Takahiro as Onodera Yuto *Nakamura Yurika as Miyama Erika *Toyama Kyoko as Sasamori Aiko *Miyamoto Maki as Umezawa Yukie *Otsuru Gitan as Hiragi Makoto *Nishioka Tokuma as Otosaka Fuminori Special 7 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.5% *'Broadcast date:' 2019-Oct-03 *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 Synopsis The first case in the Reiwa Era for Itomura takes him back to the Showa Era. Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki as Kanzaki Rio *Nagai Masaru as Amamiya Hiroshi *Miyazaki Karen as Takizawa Ayako *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Kajiwara Zen as Iwaki Nobuyuki *Toda Keiko as Sakura Michika *Mimura Rie *Masuoka Toru *Hara Hideko *Dan Jiro *Maekawa Yasuyuki *Kanie Ippei (蟹江一平) Special 8 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.9% *'Broadcast date:' 2019-Nov-24 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki as Kanzaki Rio *Nagai Masaru as Amamiya Hiroshi *Miyazaki Karen as Takizawa Ayako *Kajiwara Zen as Iwaki Nobuyuki *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Toda Keiko as Sakura Michika *Minamino Yoko *Tanaka Minako *Hamada Mari *Hashimoto Satoshi *Magy *Nakahara Kanan *Yashiba Toshihiro *Kyo Nobuo Special 9 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.3% *'Broadcast date:' 2019-Dec-01 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Kamikawa Takaya as Itomura Satoshi *Kuriyama Chiaki as Kanzaki Rio *Nagai Masaru as Amamiya Hiroshi *Miyazaki Karen as Takizawa Ayako *Kajiwara Zen as Iwaki Nobuyuki *Komoto Masahiro as Muraki Shigeru *Toda Keiko as Sakura Michika *Ukaji Takashi *Ishimaru Kenjiro *Matobu Sei *Sakai Miki *Aijima Kazuyuki External Links *Official site *Official English site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi